


Out of This World

by ajwrites



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor Ong Seongwoo, Astronaut Kang Daniel, M/M, Post Without Preview, idol hwang minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Astronaut Kang Daniel comes back to Earth after an extended stay in Mars, only to find out that his countrymen is convinced that his long-time boyfriend Ong Seongwoo is engaged to popular idol Hwang Minhyun.





	1. 1

 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked as soon as Seongwoo opened the door for him. He rushed to the latter’s house as soon as he received a ‘Hyung, can you come over?’

Seongwoo took a seat on his huge couch while Jisung took a loveseat. He keenly observed the distressed actor who kept glancing at his phone as if awaiting something important.

“Minhyun proposed to me yesterday.” Seongwoo replied, head buried in his hands.

The older was shocked, judging by the unashamed gasp that he let out.

“And what did you say?”

“I told  him that I’m not rejecting him yet but I need time to think about it.”

“What about Daniel?”

Kang Daniel is Seongwoo’s hidden boyfriend. They met during their grade school but only got together after Daniel graduated college, which coincidentally was the same year as Seongwoo’s dating ban was lifted. That time, Seongwoo was already on his third year as an actor and was rumored to be dating an idol from another company Hwang Minhyun. Their first year together, Seongwoo’s time was divided between his actor life, his arranged dates with Minhyun and secret runaways with “best friend” Daniel.

“Do you still think he’s coming back? It’s almost been a year.”

Jisung rolled his eyes before turning on the TV and changing the channel to the news.

_“Korean astronauts Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan are finally back after being stuck in Mars for ten months. The trip, which was planned to last for a maximum of three months, began November last year but was extended to August after their space ship failed during its second month on the other planet. The astronauts are expected to the Blue House for a courtesy call tomorrow.”_

The stillness that filled the apartment after the news was broken when, for the second time that day, the doorbell rang.

“Who could be here?” Seongwoo wondered loudly, signaling Jisung to go check his door.

“No way. It might be Minhyun and it’ll be weird if he finds out his fiancé is alone at his house with another man.”

“Minhyun knows–” The homeowner paused as the sound of beeping resonated in the room, signaling that the code was being entered. “The code.”

“Do I need to flee?” Jisung asked as he began collecting his clothes.

“No, hyung–” Seongwoo was able to reach for Jisung’s wrist but his speech was cut short when the door opened loudly.

“Are you seriously cheating on me with my best friend?”

They both whipped their heads to the foyer and before Jisung knew it, Seongwoo has flown off to the stranger’s arms, his legs wrapped around the latter’s waist.

“Stop trying to steal my baby.” Daniel glared at Jisung, as his arms pull Seongwoo closer. Jisung gasped inaudibly.

“He’s literally the one holding on my wrist, Kang Daniel. Stop accusing me.” The oldest replied scandalously before he replaced it with a gentle smile. “And stop trying to ghost me, you bastard. I thought best friends are supposed to be partners in crimes.”

“Sorry, hyung.” The astronaut replied, walking over to the kitchen counter to drop off Seongwoo. “They’re strictly monitoring that our calls only goes to family. We can’t go let the media know that the ship failed, or else our experiment would be called a failure prematurely.”

“Did you meet aliens?”

“Go away, Jisung hyung.” Seongwoo interrupted as soon as his butt hit the counter.

“YOU LITERALLY ASKED ME TO COME OVER!” Jisung yelled, thundering to the kitchen.

“DANIEL, KISS ME!” Upon the demand, the oldest quickly fled away, not ready to witness to the Ongniel Makes Out TM.

“I’m going! I’m going!” Jisung collected his things. “And the next time you ask me to come over, I’ll make you wait ten months too!”

Daniel’s best friend slammed Seongwoo’s door loudly in annoyance, but neither of them minded now that they are able to stare at each other’s eyes once again.

“You were gone too long.” The actor whined, refusing to let go of his boyfriend. “You said three months but you almost took a year.”

“Have you forgotten when you said you’ll wait forever for me?” Daniel teased back, rubbing the tip of their noses together. “But then you asked me not to take forever, but a year at most.”

“I remember and I still love you, don’t worry.”

They basked in each other’s presence, with Seongwoo’s face buried in Daniel’s shoulder as he inhaled his fresh from the plane scent. Daniel was mindlessly caressing his hair that has grown too long because salon trips are tantamount to _best friend_ dates.

“Do you have any projects to work on soon?” The younger prompted the conversation.

“No. Aside from occasional TV show guesting, I’ve cleared a whole lifetime for you to make it up to me.”

“Wonderful. I promise everything will be amazing from now on, especially on your birthday.”

Seongwoo’s birthday was coming up in two days, and so is the end to his contract to Fantagio. He does plan on clearing things up between him and Minhyun but his company is preventing him, unfortunately.

“On the other note, a lifetime might be too much. Astronaut’s benefits are only for a limited time.” Daniel notes.

“Shut up. You know I’m kidding.” Seongwoo replied and gone back to kissing Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile before he even opened his eyes when he felt warmth beside him the moment he woke up the next morning. He pressed himself closer to Daniel as the younger sleepily rub his eyes.

“Hey, got a good sleep?” Daniel asked first, hugging Seongwoo back.

“Better now that you’re here.” Seongwoo smiled, kissing Daniel’s neck once. “Am I supposed to share you with anyone today?”

“Yes, actually.”

“With whom?”

“The president and a few reporters. Jaehwan and I have a courtesy call.”

“I hate the media. Can’t Jaehwan handle that by himself?”

“Well, yes but I have to show up now that I am a jobless astrophysics major.”

“You think our old university would want you back?” Seongwoo scoffed, cracking an eye open to see if Daniel is taking him seriously, which he obviously wasn’t as a handsome smirk graces his face. “Even after you left your teaching post to go to Mars?”

“They definitely do now that they nominated me to fill up the empty seat of the College of Physics director.”

Seongwoo sat up faster than he ever did that his head hurt a bit.

“Are you serious?” His eyes widened at the realization that the future college of physics director is at his bed, clad in his matching pajamas and Spiderman sleeping mask. “Director of the college of the most difficult science?”

“Hey, the sciences are equally difficult!”

“That’s not the point! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Daniel sat up too to level with Seongwoo.

“I was only informed yesterday afternoon, after you fell asleep.”

Seongwoo shrugged, falling back on the bed and hugging Daniel by the waist.

“Don’t they, like, announce that on the news?” He curled around Daniel.

“Do they?” The ex-astronaut asked, already reaching for the remote on Seongwoo’s bedside table.

He turned the TV on and Seongwoo regretted his life, thanks.

_“Now on Celebrity Gossips, Idol Hwang Minhyun might have actually done the most out of this world proposal when he sent jets flying to the sky to spell the words ‘_ WILL YOU MARRY ME _’ while on a hot air balloon with alleged boyfriend Actor Ong Seongwoo. Pledis Entertainment confirmed that it was the doing of the NU’EST member but Fantagio claims that they have yet to confirm what Ong Seongwoo’s response was. Even though both parties had not yet clarified anything since the blossoming of this relationship, fans of both have been really supportive since the day Dispatch released their first date picture three years ago. They even came up with a nickname for their relationship and it has been trending on Twitter since yesterday. Onghwang, fighting!”_

Daniel was quiet as Minhyun’s jets dashed through the TV. He wordlessly turned it off and Seongwoo buried his face on Daniel’s hip.

“Get up.” Daniel ordered. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him I don’t know.”

The thing, now, is Seongwoo had filmed countless projects ranging from tear-jerking family drama to the cheesiest romcom but nothing, absolutely nothing, is more heart-breaking that seeing his boyfriend pulldown his sleeping mask to cover his eyes and cry through it. Seongwoo, too, wanted to cry the moment fresh, hot tears on Daniel’s cheeks glimmered under the bright light.

“I’m sorry.” Seongwoo whispered, wiping the tears. “I didn’t know what happened to you, when you’re coming back, _if_ you’re coming back – Daniel, please, I just didn’t want to end up alone.”

“You never will be.” Daniel replied bitterly.

“Don’t leave me, please.”

_“He won’t.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung’s car almost flew at the speed he was going on the way to Daniel. He rushed to the beach as soon as he received a ‘Hyung, can you come over? I’m cold.’

The media had finally heard and aired the rumors about the OngHwang engagement and Jisung is certain that his best friend too had heard of it. When Daniel said he’s cold, the older had to run five times faster because Daniel is definitely not okay.

“You fucking asshat! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!” He yelled as he stormed to Daniel’s figure sitting on the sand.

The astronaut turned back to him as he put a padded jacket over his shoulders.

“Why are you wearing slippers in this cold?” Daniel looked up at him, childishly fond.

“Because it’s the beach? Retard, you made me run here that I even forgot to change into shoes.”

“You heard about it, haven’t you?”

 _Here it goes_ , Jisung thought as he sat down beside Daniel.

“Yes. He told me yesterday, actually, when you saw me at your apartment.”

“It’s weird, don’t you think? That none of our neighbors suspected we were a thing even though we _live_ in one house together.”

“Tomorrow is his birthday.” Jisung reminded him, looking far at the sea. “Do you think it’s okay to be doing this to him on his birthday?”

“I know it’s not. But I did prepare a present. If he accepts it, that’ll mean he chose me. If he doesn’t, then one of us will have to move out.”

“What is it?”

Daniel remained silent, looking up at the stars.

“Mars will be seen on Earth tomorrow, but I’ll wish on it that he chooses Minhyun.”

“Have you had a change of heart while you were away?”

“No.” Daniel began, lying down on the cold sand. “Seongwoo and I never had _dates_ , but we did all kinds of _hang out_. He and Minhyun went to dates, _labelled dates_ , that are supported and recognized by his fans, sometimes even sponsored. Everyone else thinks we’re just friends even if we’re practically posting pictures of us together every day before I left.”

“Did he tell you what he said to Minhyun?”

“Yes. He even explained why he said that.”

“So you understand his side?” Jisung waited, and then Daniel shrugged. “Well, remember that time before you left for Mars? You told him you’ll be back in three months, didn’t you?

“But three months later, you’re unreachable. It wasn’t your fault, of course, but you didn’t do anything about it either. If it was me, I _will_ consider other options, and Seongwoo’s options include Minhyun. He confessed to Seongwoo the day you left, which your boyfriend just brushed off because you said you’ll be back in three months. You can’t blame Seongwoo for once in his life thinking about loving Minhyun back.”

“I don’t blame him.” Daniel said quietly.

“Then why are you freezing yourself in this cold beach?”

“I’m blaming myself. Why did I make Seongwoo notice me? Why did I force our paths to cross? Why did I make him like me? He should be dating someone his level.”

“You didn’t make Seongwoo like you. He loves you simply because you’re you, without even trying. And he is definitely your level, Astronaut Kang.”

“You know what I mean, hyung.” Daniel replied, casting a side glance at his hyung.

“I do and I’m sticking by what I said.” Jisung insisted. “Seongwoo has an appearance on Happy Together in two days. Surely they’ll ask about Minhyun and perhaps there he’ll clear up everything, now that he’s free from his company.”

 

 

The next day, the eve of Seongwoo’s birthday, he formally ends his contract with Fantagio.

_“Seems like we wouldn’t be hearing what Actor Ong Seongwoo’s response was to NU’EST Hwang Minhyun’s wedding proposal as the former ends his three year contract with his agency Fantagio. Unless he himself–”_

Daniel changed the channel on Jisung’s living room TV, afraid that the female news broadcaster might just reveal what Seongwoo really said. He has decided to stay over as he wanted to give his boyfriend the space he deserved.

He ended up on Nickelodeon.

“Who are you?” A fish character on Spongebob asked.

“I love you.” Patrick sang in response, making Daniel chuckle to himself.

He flipped the channel again and ended on another news program.

_“A man who was in Mars might have just beaten Hwang Minhyun’s proposal to alleged boyfriend Ong Seongwoo–”_


	3. Chapter 3

Upon hearing his name, Seongwoo politely stopped his makeup artist to turn to the TV.

_“Astronomers from NASA predicted that the planet Mars will be seen on Earth later tonight. However, Mars decided to be extra punctual as it graced us with its presence earlier this afternoon. And while that fact on its own is outstanding enough, it was also apparent that one of the astronauts recently rescued had too much time on his hands as he spelled the words ‘Happy Birthday, Marry Me?’ on the Martian soil. Unfortunately, it cannot be seen by the naked eye but why not try to see it on the observatory in the N Seoul Tower? Well, whoever this birthday boy is, I sure hope his wishes come true.”_

As if on cue, his doorbell rang, which his manager answered.

“Here, a package for you.” The manager announced, handing a small box to Seongwoo. “but it’ll be better if you’d open it in the van. We should get going or you’ll be late for Happy Together filming.”

And to say that Seongwoo teared up when he opened the parcel was an understatement. He straight up wailed his heart out, ruining his make up in an attempt to dry his face.

Inside were a ring and a letter sealed with NASA logo.

 

**Receiver:** _Ong Seongwoo_

**Sender:** _Kang Daniel_

**Subject:** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

**Date:** _9/21/17 (send on 08/25/18)_

**Prescript:** _We were supposed to leave letters in case we won’t be able to come back. But when this reaches you, I sure do hope I’m back. Anyway, I told them not to send this if I die out there so I must still be alive._

_Dearest Seongwoo,_

_I love you!_

_Wow. Writing that was really cheesy and I prefer if I can say it to you in person. Anyway, have you seen Mars? It’s supposed to appear today, on your birthday. If you haven’t, well, just check out the news. It should be there. Ugh, this is harder than I thought._

_In case you’ve already seen it, yes, it was for you. Jaehwannie helped me (we planned it even before leaving)  so please remind me to thank him again._

_Now, let’s get to the really cheesy (?) part._

_First of all, I want to thank you. Thank you for choosing me over your line of suitors and fans, for not breaking up with me despite my apparent addiction to jellies (I know it’s weird, I’m 21) and my extra-large appetite, for running away with me when there are bugs even if it’s embarrassing both of us, for watching and re-watching Stranger Things with me, and for waiting for me._

_I’m sorry that you had to, by the way, but I sure hope you did._

_But in case you haven’t seen it, will you marry me? I’m sorry this is so unromantic but you wouldn’t want a public proposal either. Happy birthday too, hyung!_

_I really love you. And I’ve seen that you admitted you’re in a relationship when you appeared on Knowing Brothers. I hope you meant me._

_I love you. So much._

_Love (obviously),_

_Daniel._

**Postscript:** _I’ve included a chain just in case you’re not comfortable wearing the ring yet. But even if you wear it as a necklace, I’ll still take that as a yes. ~~By the way, can you be romantic when you send me your answer?~~_

 

Seongwoo eventually found himself on the Happy Together couch, squeezed between the child-actor-turned-idol Park Jihoon and the legendary vocal Ha Sungwoon. The theme for that episode was the celebrities who self-proclaimed that they are dating; Jihoon with another idol Park Woojin, and Sungwoon and Seongwoo with people they have yet to reveal.

“Sungwoon-ssi,” the MC prompted. “Can you tell us how you met your partner and who he is exactly?”

“We actually met through Seongwoo.” Sungwoon proudly narrated. “We were having drinks after Seongwoo filmed the music video for my song Forever+1, then there’s this drunk guy who suddenly screamed ‘hey, it’s your boyfriend’ while pointing at Seongwoo. He was curious so he stood up and walked towards their table. Turns out, the three people on that table were actually his friends from school. Seongwoo introduced them to us. One of them has really cute cheeks, like dumpling, and the other was really tall with broad shoulders. However, the one that stood out to me was the one with the biggest nose.”

His remark made everyone in the room laugh.

“He had this comforting aura around him that made me like him too soon.”

“How did you get his number?” The other MC interrogated.

“He actually stole my phone just to get his number.” Seongwoo revealed, making everyone roar in more laughter.

“Is he someone not in the industry?”

“Yes.” Sungwoon nodded thoughtfully.

“How different was it, dating someone not in the same job–?”

“Wait, I can’t help but keep noticing how Seongwoo hyung keeps twiddling with the ring on his finger.” Jihoon interjected out of nowhere.

“I was actually noticing it too but I thought he was just uncomfortable with it but its reflecting light to my eyes.” The main MC noted, covering his eyes in emphasis. “By any chance, is that a secret signal that we should go on to your story now?”

“Oh, no.” Seongwoo chuckled.

“But now that we’re on the topic, I’m really curious as to who gave that ring to Seongwoo-ssi.”

“You can take guesses.”

“Is he popular?” A guy from the panel of hosts asked.

“These days, yes.” Seongwoo flashed his dazzling smile as the other hosts also joined in the interrogation.

“How did he propose?”

“It was very otherworldly.”

“Did you say yes right away?”

“Well, not really because he planned the whole thing since October last year.”

“A singer? Celebrity? Idol? Boy group member?”

“Nope.”

Everyone gasped, excluding Sungwoon, when Seongwoo popped the ‘p’ at the end.

“You know what? You can just ask me for his name and job.” Seongwoo chuckled lightly, amused at everyone else.

“Would you tell us honestly?” The main MC asked.

“Of course! What is there to hide anyway?”

“Wait. Can you put breaking news CGs on the frame?” The other MC asked, making everyone more anxious.

“Ong Seongwoo,” A judge’s wig and toga effect was put on the main MC. “Who are you engaged to?”

A blue prisoner’s jumpsuit clipart was put over Seongwoo.


	4. Chapter 4

“Move over.” Jisung said as he kicked Daniel’s hip to make space for him on his couch. “I want to watch something else.”

Daniel wordlessly passed the remote to Jisung, who changed the channel to KBS.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Daniel crossed his arm as Jihoon was introducing himself with his signature _nae maeum soge jeojang_.

“Get over yourself.” The older said scandalously. “Meet my boyfriend.”

He pointed the remote back at the TV.

_“Hello everyone. I am Ha Sungwoon, you’re heart attack boyfriend.”_

Daniel turned to Jisung, outraged.

“You’re dating the small fairy Seongwoo introduced to us at the soju tent?!”

“You make it sound like that so wrong.”

“Since when?”

“Since you left. I was going to tell you but it felt inappropriate with you nursing your heartaches.”

Daniel just huffed in understanding before watching his own boyfriend’s introduction. He glanced at the actor’s neck but it was empty, much to his disappointment.

“I’m gonna go get beer.” He announced before he stood up to raid Jisung’s fridge. When he got a can for himself, he sat up at the counter, listening distantly to the TV.

 _–one of them has really cute cheeks, like dumpling,”_ Sungwoon went on narrating their first meeting. _“And the other was really tall with broad shoulders. However, the one that stood out to me was the one with the biggest nose.”_

Sungwoon’s remark made Daniel laugh so hard the beer got in his nose.

_“He had this comforting aura around him that made me like him too soon.”_

_“How did you get his number?”_

_“He actually stole my phone just to get his number.”_ Daniel recognized that as Seongwoo’s voice.

_“Is he someone not in the industry?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How different was it, dating someone not in the same job–?”_

_“Wait, I can’t help but keep noticing how Seongwoo hyung keeps twiddling with the ring on his finger.”_ The jeojang guy interrupted.

_“I was actually noticing it too but I thought he was just uncomfortable with it but its reflecting light to my eyes. By any chance, is that a secret signal that we should go on to your story now?”_

_“Oh, no.” Seongwoo chuckled._

_“But now that we’re on the topic, I’m really curious as to who gave that ring to Seongwoo-ssi.”_

_“You can take guesses.”_

Those four words had Daniel running faster than a cheetah from the kitchen to the living room.

 _“Is he popular?”_ A guy from the panel of hosts asked.

 _“These days, yes.”_ Seongwoo flashed his dazzling smile as the other hosts also joined in the interrogation.

_“How did he propose?”_

_“It was very otherworldly.”_

_“Did you say yes right away?”_

_“Well, not really because he planned the whole thing since October last year.”_

_“A singer? Celebrity? Idol? Boy group member?”_

_“Nope.”_

Daniel can feel Jisung smirking at him even without looking.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

 _“You know what? You can just ask me for his name and job.”_ Seongwoo chuckled.

 _“Would you tell us honestly?”_ The main MC asked.

_“Of course! What is there to hide anyway?”_

_“Wait. Can you put breaking news CGs on the frame?”_

_“Ong Seongwoo,”_ A judge’s wig and toga effect was put on the main MC. _“Who are you engaged to?”_

A blue prisoner’s jumpsuit clipart was put over Seongwoo.

 _“First, I’d like to thank Kim Jaehwan for helping my fiancé out.”_ Seongwoo smiled handsomely (as always).

Daniel felt tears brimming in his eyes as he stared at Seongwoo’s (through the screen).

_“Kim Jaehwan? That’s the astronaut, right?”_

_“Heol!”_ The female MC gasped. “ _Was the Martian proposal for you? It’s your birthday today?”_

 _“Actually, I hadn’t told him my answer yet.”_ Seongwoo confessed.

_“Then you can take this opportunity to tell him.”_

_“Oh, thank you!”_ He put on his actor face and stared directly into the camera. _“Uhm, babe, I received your proposal letter well and I hope you haven’t changed your mind for the past months that you were on Mars. I want you to know that I love you too, thank you for everything and, yes, I will marry you, Kang Daniel.”_

The screams heard when South Korea won versus Germany were whispers compared to the noise from Yoon Jisung’s apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

When Seongwoo arrived to his house later that night, he found Daniel and his suitcases lined in the living room. The TV was turned on and there was distinct rustling from the bedroom.

“Daniel?” He called out to the apartment he’s sure he left empty.

“Oh, you’re here.” The reply came before Daniel coolly strolled out of the bedroom, pulling his Rimowa behind him.

“What’s all these?” Seongwoo motioned at his bags and his outfit. “Where are you going?”

“My mom said she misses me so I decided to go to Busan for a while.”

“A while? How long is a while?”

“I don’t know. Until I run out of places to revisit, I guess.”

“Oh.” Seongwoo can only say as Daniel went back to his packing. “Are you going by plane?”

“Nope. I can’t possibly it all my things in a plane cabin.”

 _All my things?_ Seongwoo thought, dropping his things on the floor beside the couch. He decided to retreat to the kitchen, where Daniel isn’t bustling around. He downed a glass of water in an attempt to down his frustrations too. _After being engaged, he’s moving out?_

“Hey Seongwoo!” He heard Daniel call. “Where did you put my red hoodie?”

 _That’s it!_ Seongwoo stormed to the walk-in closet where he found Daniel childishly raising and dropping every clothing within reach.

“Get up.” He ordered, which the younger robotically followed. “What are you doing?”

“Packing up? I thought it was obvious.”

“Okay, first, you already gave that hoodie to me, no returns.” Seongwoo began but he’s already in the verge of tears. “Second, what the hell? You literally just proposed to me and this is the first time we are seeing each other so why aren’t you paying attention to me?! Third–”

“I wasn’t planning on taking back that hoodie, Seongwoo.” Daniel deadpanned.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the weather’s been chilly lately so I’m trying to pack all the winter clothes you have since you get cold easily…?”

“Why are _you_ packing my winter clothes?”

“Because you were too busy daydreaming in the kitchen.” The younger ended with a slight chuckle.

“Wait, so when you said you were going to Busan–?”

“Were you thinking I was going alone?!”

Seongwoo hung his head in shame, nodded slightly, before peeking at Daniel’s expression. On the other hand, the latter was grinning brightly at him. Daniel hugged him tightly that he almost can’t breathe.

“Do you honestly think I will let go of you again, when you clearly chose me over an idol who seems to be good at everything?”

 “Now that you’ve reminded me, I still have to talk to him.” Seongwoo said, burying his face in Daniel’s chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Not now.” Daniel said. “You can talk to him after we come home from Busan, but now you’re staying beside me.”

 

“When do you plan on getting married?” Daniel asked, staring at Seongwoo’s side profile illuminated by the street lights outside his car.

“Don’t shock me with question like that when I’m driving.” Seongwoo glanced at him lovingly, then back at the road. “I’m fine whenever, but the sooner the better.”

“How about at the end of this year?”

“That’s okay as long as the preparations are done.”

“Knowing our moms, we can probably get married next week if we ask.”

“Yeah. They’ll be ready before we can even finish our guest list.”

Distant revs of speeding cars resounded in the car in the silence that followed.

“How many kids do you want?” Daniel asked again, unable to shut up.

“I said don’t shock me. But I think I can only handle one.”

“It’s the same for me. I don’t think I can love many children equally.”

Seongwoo hummed in agreement as he flicked the signal lights.

“Should we move to a bigger house or just stay in the apartment? Because, personally, I don’t think a two room apartment, no matter how big they are, is the best place to raise a kid.”

Seongwoo stayed silent as he overtook the slow car in front of them. When he was back on his lane, he turned to Daniel.

“We’re really getting married, aren’t we?” He smiled.

Daniel smiled brightly back at him.

"Yes, we are." 

**Author's Note:**

> Astronaut Kang Daniel™ is inspired by my crush who is a physics major HAHAHAHA although aside from that, nothing is similar between him and Daniel. hi edrien lol
> 
>  
> 
> btw i have aus on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/choikanggoo) if your interested


End file.
